militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
379th Bombardment Squadron
The 379th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was as part of the 310th Bombardment Wing, stationed at Shilling Air Force Base, Kansas. It was inactivated on 25 March 1965. History Activated in mid-1942 as a B-25 Mitchell medium bomber squadron, the squadron was trained under the Third Air Force in the southeastern United States. It was deployed initially to England in September 1942 and flew some missions under VIII Bomber Command over German-occupied France; attacking enemy troop formations, bridges and airfields. It was part of the invasion of North Africa, (Operation Torch), in November 1942, being deployed to the new Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO). The squadron was assigned to the Twelfth Air Force in French Morocco in November, when it was engaged primarily in support and interdictory operations, bombing marshalling yards, rail lines, highways, bridges, viaducts, troop concentrations, gun emplacements, shipping, harbors and other objectives in North Africa. The squadron also engaged in psychological warfare missions, dropping propaganda leaflets behind enemy lines. It took part in the Allied operations against Axis forces in North Africa during March–May 1943, the reduction of Pantelleria and Lampedusain islands during June and the invasion of Sicily in July. It was also involved in the landing on the Italian mainland at Salerno in September, the Allied advance toward Rome during January–June 1944, the invasion of Southern France in August 1944 and the Allied operations in northern Italy from September 1944 to April 1945. It was inactivated in Italy after the German capitulation in September 1945. It was reactivated as part of the Air Force Reserve in 1947, although it is unclear whether or not the squadron was manned or equipped. It was inactivated in 1947. Reactivated in 1952 as a Strategic Air Command (SAC) squadron, the unit received B-29 Superfortress bombardment training from the 90th Bombardment Wing, between April and August 1952. It acted as a training squadron until 1954 when it replaced the propeller-driven B-29s with new B-47E Stratojet swept-wing medium bombers. These aircraft were capable of flying at high subsonic speeds and were primarily designed for penetrating the airspace of the Soviet Union. By the early 1960s, the B-47s were considered to be reaching obsolescence, and were being phased out of SAC's strategic arsenal. They were sent to AMARC at Davis-Monthan in early 1965; the squadron was inactivated in March. Lineage * Constituted 379th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 15 Mar 1942 : Inactivated on 12 Sept 1945 * Redesignated 379th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 11 Mar 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 9 Aug 1947 : Inactivated on 27 Jun 1949 * Redesignated 379th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 15 Mar 1952 : Activated on 28 Mar 1952 : Inactivated on 25 March 1965 Assignments * 310th Bombardment Group, 15 Mar 1942-12 Sept 1945; 9 Aug 1947-27 Jun 1949 * 310th Bombardment (later Strategic Aerospace) Wing, 28 Mar 1952-25 Mar 1965 Stations * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, March 15, 1942 * Jackson AAB, Mississippi, March 15, 1942 * Key Field, Mississippi, c. April 25, 1942 * Columbia AAB, South Carolina, May 17, 1942 * Walterboro Army Airfield, South Carolina, August 14, 1942 * Greenville AAB, South Carolina, September 18 – October 17, 1942 (ground echelon) : RAF Hardwick, England, September–November 1942 (air echelon) * Mediouna Airfield, French Morocco, November 18, 1942 * Telergma Airfield, Algeria, December 21, 1942 * Berteaux Airfield, Algeria, January 1, 1943 * Dar el Koudia Airfield, Tunisia, c. June 6, 1943 * Menzel Temime Airfield, Tunisia, c. August 5, 1943 * Philippeville Airfield, Algeria, November 10, 1943 * Ghisonaccia Airfield, Corsica, c. December 10, 1943 * Fano Airfield, Italy, April 7, 1945 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, c. August 15 – September 12, 1945 * Bedford AAF, Massachusetts, December 27, 1946 – June 27, 1949 * Forbes AFB, Kansas, March 28, 1952 * Smoky Hill (later, Schilling) AFB, Kansas, September 4, 1952 – March 25, 1965 Aircraft * B-25 Mitchell, 1942-1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1952-1954 * B-47 Stratojet, 1954-1965 References * Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Kansas Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942